Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood SOULBOND
by stephenmartin2195
Summary: Harry Potter gets knocked off his nimbus 2000 and goes to the Hospital Wing. Luna Lovegood misses him. Sould bond HPxLL
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was knocked off of his broom when a bludger hit him, causing his skull to be fractured. Luna Lovegood, a girl in his year, who is in his same house. She was thinking about him.

 _I really hope he is alright... I miss him so much... I really want to kiss him and tell him how much I love him._ She thought.

 _Maybe I can go find his invisibility cloak and go to the Hospital Wing._

She snuck into the Gryffindor boys common room and found Harry's invisibility cloak. On her way over to the Hospital wing to see Harry, she saw Mad-Eye Moody.

"What are you doing out so late Ms. Lovegood?" Moody asked.

She jumped, startled that he knew she was there. _It has to be his damn eye._

"I-I-I am going to see Harry. I want to know how he is doing."

"Sorry to startle you. I won't say anything to the other Professors about it. Have a nice night, Luna."

"You too." _God... That was so close..._

She made it to the Hospital wing and walked over to where Harry's bed was.

"H-H-Harry, are you alright?" She said tapping his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Luna grabbed Harry's glasses and put them on him. "Luna... I am so glad you came... Come to my face and look at me."

When she got up close, he grabbed her and kissed her. It was a long kiss. As they were kissing, a bright light appeared.

"Congratulations on completing your soul-bond!" Said the mysterious light.

The light then disappeared. A few seconds after it disappeared, Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape came into the room.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Asked Minerva sounding shocked.

"I believe, that there was a soul bond that was completed just now." Said Severus.

They had not noticed that Luna and Harry were behind the doors. Minerva came in fully with Snape and closed the door.

Minerva then saw Harry and Luna in the corner. "Ms. Lovegood, what are you doing out of bed?"

"She came to see me Professor." Harry said before Luna could speak.

 **That is it for the first Chapter! I'm sorry it was short. I'm new to this, so bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Professors, I did." Luna said truthfully.

"What just happened? I was confessing my love to Luna, and some light appeared. That was one of the warmest kisses I have ever had." Harry said.

" Well... It seems that you have completed your soul bond. Did you have any idea of this?" Minerva asked.

"Well, Minerva, it seems they have not." Snape said seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Harry, you and Luna will go and see Headmaster Dumbledore tomorrow. Get back to the common room!" Minerva said.

When they got back to the common room, they had the urge to stay together.

"Harry, I don't think I can sleep without you near me. Can we just cuddle on the couch?" She asked pleadingly.  
" Yes. I have the same needs. Shall we put up a silence charm to last until the morning? I'd like to do more than just cuddle."

"Sure Harry. I see what you mean." She said as she put up a timed silencing charm.

They expanded the couch using the enlargement spell. They also made it to look like they were wearing clothes, since they both slept naked.

 _Luna, you are so fucking hot!_ Harry sent.

"Wait... I didn't say that out loud. Hermione read about this type of stuff and said we can speak any language. We can also speak to animals. But, we have a mind link."

"Oh... That's why Harry."

"But, what I said in my head was so true..."

He stared at her C sized breasts and his erection came.

"My, my... Someone is eager." She said as she saw it rising.

He grabbed her and started snogging her. She didn't object.

"Luna-you-are-amazing..." He said in between kisses. He grabbed her breasts and she started moaning..

"Oh Harry! Please! This is enough for tonight." She said as she pushed him away.

"Alright Luna. But, tomorrow night we are going for more!".

 _I agree Harry. I agree._

And they went slowly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got out of the makeshift bed and went to wake Luna up

"Luna, wake up love."

"I have been awake, you silly boy," Luna responded seductively as she got up and kissed Harry.

"Luna, we need to get rid of the bed, before anyone wakes up. We can snog afterward. I promise," Harry said as he cast a cleaning charm.

After a few minutes of talking- and kissing :)- they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They cuddled closer, hand in hand, and waited for someone to see them. Ron then came down and saw them.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" he asked when he noticed they were cuddling.

"We are sitting on the couch, why?" Harry responded clearly annoyed.

"I meant, why the fuck are you two cuddling?"

"Because we can Ronald," Luna said forcefully.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she came down the stairs.

"What Ginny?" Harry asked even more irritated.

"Like Ron asked, why are you two that close?"

"LIKE WE SAID, WE CAN BE THIS CLOSE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Harry and Luna responded in a loud and angry tone.

Ginny and Ron backed away.

A/N: **Again, I'm really sorry about these short chapters. I've been really busy with school. Please leave kind feedback in the reviews. Cheers! -Stephen  
**


End file.
